Keep Her Safe
by The Owlish Olympian
Summary: Zach, Cammie, Grant, Bex, Jonas, Liz, Nick, and Macey all are on vacation in England when they encounter trouble. Yes, there is COC agents, but that's not the problem. That's their everyday lives. The real trouble is the most dangerous kind. Each other.
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**Okay! First GG fanfic, so tell me what you think. I take all kinds of criticism (and of course, compliments), but it would be appreciated if you could filter profanity. Please REVIEW! And of course, enjoy if you can.**

**Disclaimer: This story is officially owned by Sarah Leigh Fogleman (Ally Carter's real name).**

Cammie POV

"I seriously doubt it," Bex counters Grant, getting in her fighting stance.

Grant raises his eyebrows and says, "Oh yeah? Come on."

Zach and I sigh at their games. It is summer on the English countryside estate that Bex's parents own. They invited all of us over because…well, even teenage spies need a break occasionally. It _is_ beautiful, I'll admit. We are all gathered in the back of their enclosed lawn on this fine cloudy day that was warm, but keeps us in the shade.

Jonas and Liz are sitting under the tree in the far right corner of the fencing, both on their laptops, but still talking.

Bex and Grant are wrestling, currently. Seriously, it is a full out brawl in the middle of the lawn, a worn patch already visible. But their activities fluctuate as the day goes on and they get bored. Naturally, they get up the next day and do the exact same things.

Macey and Nick sit in the far left corner, holding hands and talking low, smiling and occasionally laughing.

Zach and I just sit here in the closer right corner. I sit in his lap as he holds me close, playing with my hair while the light breeze blows it all around.

"Zach?" I ask quietly. He turns to face me, his emerald eyes mesmerizing.

"Yeah," he answers. Not in a question as response, but just a confirmation. A confirmation that he's still here for me, still here for me to hold and talk to if I need it.

I only hug him closer and continue to watch the after argument of the wrestling match.

"I let you win," Grant defends, crossing his arms. Bex's only response it to hit him across the head.

We all laugh, used to it. It has happened on such a timed schedule that it is almost a reflex. This is what we do all day. We aren't bored at all, simply content.

"Kids! Lunch!" Mrs. Baxter calls, ushering us all into the kitchen. Bex and Grant are the first ones in, pushing and shoving for the first pieces of food.

"Mrs. Baxter," I say, getting her attention. She turns to me.

"Yes, Cammie?"

"I think it's official. You've totally lost all grasp over Bex. She and Grant are liking each other more and more by the second," I say with mocking sadness and disapproval.

She tosses her head back and laughs along with everyone else, who, of course, heard us with their super-spy hearing.

We all sit down to eat Mrs. Baxter's truly delicious cooking. We all keep up mild chatter until the middle of the meal when Bex throws down her napkin and stands up.

"Okay, you lot, I am—"

"I never get tired of you talking," Grant beams. Bex shoots him a look that would have him spontaneously combusting if it could.

"Rule number one of being close to Bex: Never, _EVER_, interrupt her under any circumstances," Macey, Liz, and I recite.

"Okay, you lot, I am seriously bored. I vote that we spend a day sightseeing," Bex announces. We all look at eachother and agree, "Okay."

We clean up lunch and soon they all return outside. It's just Zach and I in the kitchen. I want to go get my Dad's journal from my room, so I tell him, "I need to get something from my room. I'll be out there in a second."

"I'm coming with you," he tells me. No question about it.

He follows me upstairs to my own room. I get lost twice in the huge mansion, but it's a mansion. Can you blame me?

I open the door and pick up my Dad's journal to turn around to a concerned Zach.

"Gallagher Girl, I don't think that's such a good idea. You make yourself sad." He starts walking over to me. "I don't like to see you sad."

"Zach," I sigh. "I—"

He presses his lips to mine before I can finish. After kissing me for precisely three minutes and forty-two seconds, he pulls away, along with my Dad's journal.

"Fine," I concede, smiling a bit as we head back down stairs.

A/N: So what did you think? There was some Zammie, a bit of Brant, and a little bit of Nacey, but I promise it will even out as I go along. This will be mainly from Cammie and Zach's POV, but mainly because they will be the biggest characters in the story. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Confessions

**A/N: Hey! So I finally finished the new chapter. I would've gotten it up sooner, but I was working on some original pieces which I really wanted to finish. But here it is! I put lots of Zammie in there, but more pairing will be appearing soon. For those who asked, yes, I am going to have most of it in Cammie's POV. I just find it confusing to write so jarringly. I love reading it, though. **** REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I believe all of the characters and terrorist groups belong to Ms. Sarah Leigh Fogleman.**

As Zach and I resume our position on the grass, I can tell he wants to talk.

"What?" I ask.

He lets out a puff of air in annoyance at my suspicion. I just sit there with a little half smile on my face knowing I am annoying the hell out of him. My favorite hobby.

"I just…got a call from Mr. Solomon. Yesterday. We're leaving tonight."

I kind of glare at him, as if he is at fault. Which of course he'd not, but…

"Hey! I protested the blindfolds for your sake. But he went on a bunch of nonsense about 'sneaking into Blackthorne' and 'memorizing the way there'."

I snort, keeping the half smile on my face. "Who'd want to sneak into a school full of assassins?"

Everyone with their superspy hearing, naturally, heard everything, but this was a surprise to them. Liz and Bex gasp, previously unaware of the truth. Macey, for the first time, is speechless. Grant, Jonas, and Nick all stare at me open mouthed. Zach just starts laughing uncontrollably at their expressions while I blush.

After Zach gains a bit of relief, he turns back and says, "I thought Joe's comment was weird anyways since we're going to a safe house, not Blackthorne."

"I wonder where?" I ask, frowning a bit.

We continue our daily antics until it turns dark and we head upstairs. I get into my bed, fully dressed in pajamas.

We turn out all the lights and I lay there. Waiting for sleep to come. It doesn't though, and I know I'm going to be sitting here for a while. The thought of just having to transfer locations means something is up. They wouldn't move us unless we weren't safe. And a top MI6 agents' house-mansion with top-of-the-line security is pretty damn tight, you have to admit. COC? Someone new? Who knows.

The door slides open with a creek and a figure stands at my doorway.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispers. "Are you awake?"

I nod, turning more towards him. "Yeah. Is everything okay?"

Zach treads across the floor in a half-asleep, _very_ un-spylike fashion. I see his crazed eyes and unkempt hair and know that he's been tossing and turning, not just lying here like me.

"Nightmare?" I whisper tentatively, stroking the side of his face with my thumb, starting at his temple and sliding down towards his jawline. He nods, kneeling beside my bed with his arms crossed in front of him, chin resting on his hands.

It really scares me. He is just letting me comfort him without resistance; he's so vulnerable. I've never seen him like this. But then I think, he's a teenage spy, for one. For another, his mom is the leader of a terrorist organization. I think a slight exposure of his real feeling is appropriate.

I continue to caress his cheek for about five minutes and then I ask, "Do want to sleep in here?" I motion beside me to the front of the mattress.

"Sure. Thanks, Cammie," Zach answers. He slips under the covers, facing me, and I hug him, pulling him close. He squeezes me gently, but firmly, and then I know that he needs me here. I run my fingers through his hair soothingly, trying my best to comfort him—though having no idea how.

"Stop that," he says after a while. I freeze, hoping I haven't made him sad or fired up.

"Why?" I ask, confused. "Are you mad at me?"

He looks at me with slightly angry eyes. "Cammie, how could I ever be mad at you?"

I breathe a sigh of relief, and his face becomes soft.

"I told you to stop because you're going to make me forget what I need to say."

I felt a mix of emotions, some very seventeen-year-old-girl-y, and others realistic. The silly side was that first I felt ridiculously thrilled to know I could make him forget about what he was going to say, and the realistic side was intrigued at what he needed to say. It was obviously important.

"Oh?" I ask. "And what is that?"

He looks at me, suddenly solemn, but not unhappy. I mean drop-dead solemn (probably not the first time he's been that way).

"Cammie," he starts seriously. "I love you."

**A/N: AHH! What is Cammie going to say?! I know this is kind of typical, but I've wanted to do something like this for a long time. Please just let it slide.**

**REVIEW! If you do, I will PM and review one of yours. **


	3. Chapter 3: What was Zachary Goode?

**A/N: So here is chapter three. REVIEW for me, please!**

Cammie POV

I think I'm hard of hearing. Zachary Goode did _not_ just tell me he loves me. _Did not_.

"Um…what?" I ask haltingly. He reaches for a lock of hair that has strayed into my line of vision, tucking it behind my ear.

"I love you," he repeats, softly and slowly.

'I love you, too,' I want to say, but I can't seem to choke the words out. All I do is tenderly lean forward, staring into his emerald orbs as I do. When my lips feel his, I almost jerk back, surprised by the intense shock I get when we meet.

The kiss gets deeper gradually as his fingers comb through my hair gently. Finally, I have to take really, _really_ deep breaths to not pass out. I pull away, panting.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Zach informs me confidently, smirking.

I mockingly push him away. "You're such a jackass, you know that?"

"Yup," he tells me, sliding closer and wrapping his hands around my waist. I lean into him, tired and elated. I slip down under the covers with his arms enveloping me.

"Zach?" I question, slurred with sleep. He is immediately alert and looking over me. I chuckle slightly at his overprotectiveness.

"Yeah?" he replies carefully, not wanting to disturb me, I suppose. Or he's hiding something…

I push that thought aside and murmur, "I love you, too."

A shriek of, "Guys! Get in here!" and a flash is what sends my eyes flying open in the morning. I don't move, on instinct of being a chameleon, and see Macey sheepishly holding an iPhone up with Jonas, Liz, Bex, and Grant approaching behind her.

A chorus of 'Awww!'s emanate from the crowd and I sit up indignantly.

"What?" I snap. Zach sits himself up behind me, sleepily.

"Yeah, what?" he asks, yawning and stretching.

Macey and Bex shake their heads while Liz flashes me an I-know-something-you-don't smile. Grant and Jonas are donning Zach's smirk in reply.

"Cammie, let's get you to my room. We need to change and pack. Nick's downstairs gathering some snack for breakfast. Let's get moving," Macey orders, also wearing the annoying half-grin.

"Zach, a word," is all Grant and Jonas say before pushing him out my door. I groggily get up and reluctantly follow Macey into her spotless quarters when she shuts the door with a loud slam.

Zach POV

Grant, Jonas, and I trail into Grant's room—which I might add is 'conveniently' placed right next to Bex's—and he shuts the door with a deafening bang seconds before Macey, I assume, does the same.

"Dude! What happened?" Jonas addresses me.

My brilliant spy-like response is, and I quote, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You were, you know, in her _bed_," Grant prompts.

I roll my eyes. "We were both kind of shaken, so we comforted each other. What else can I say?"

Cammie POV

"Cameron Ann Morgan! What was Zachary Goode doing in your bedroom, and furthermore, bed?" Bex demands.

I grin at them. This is so very _typical_.

"Guys, he had a nightmare. I let him sleep with me until he calmed down. But…we had a…revelation that demanded him to stay," I say carefully.

Macey narrows her eyes. "What _kind_ of revelation?"

I blush like no tomorrow as I stare down at my hands. Should I tell them? No, this is a private thing.

"One you can probably guess. Nothing crazy or unsafe. Nothing too physical, just…special," I say with a sappy kind of undertone as I recall.

Naturally that's when Joe Solomon rings the doorbell.

**A/N: So whatcha think? REVIEW, as always, and also check out my new story ****Found and Beautiful****.**


	4. Chapter 4: I wasn't kidding

A/N: This is the Chapter Four so many have told me they want. Behold! Just kidding, please don't if that will stop you from REVIEWING! Thank you all for reading this far, you have no idea how much it means to me (But in case you're wondering, it's, like, life-on-the-line meaningful). Read!

"Ms. Morgan, if you do not open the door this minute I will have no choice but to break it down and be jailed. If that is the case, you will have no guide, resources, or actual CIA spy," Mr. Solomon warns with a bored tone.

I roll my eyes and sprint down the staircase to the polished mahogany door that is about to lay in splinters as I pull on the handle. I open the door to a roundhousing Mr. Solomon and flatten to the ground in self-defense.

He glances at me and with a total poker face says, "I wasn't kidding."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that from the roundhouse kick that nearly knocked my head off," I answer sarcastically. I stand up with as much dignity as I can muster and lead Solomon into the Baxters' living room where Liz, Bex, Macey, Zach, Nick, Grant, and Jonas are waiting with all of our bags in the middle of the Oriental rug that lines the room.

"Let's go," is all Solomon says, turning around with keys dangling in his hand as he heads out ot the dirt road. I glance around at the open countryside and see how remote it is, how far away it is form problems. I know that by acquiring a couple of rooms in a hotel while Solomon explains things to us is going to bring us closer to whatever he has to explain. Naturally, I can't be too picky about what information I receive because I'll be hiding something, too.

I love Zach.

Maybe Solomon knows this, but I'm pretty sure, as my godfather, he'd have a pretty stern talk with Zach, and I don't want that…yet. We all pile into the limo necessary to our cover and awkward silence settles over the entire cab of the car. I try not to sit too close to Zach, or too far away, because then Solomon would know something is up. But he's already giving me a puzzled stare that makes me jittery **(A/N: Ha, only southern girls will use that)**.

"So," Mr. Solomon says, "as you may have expected, we are suspicious of an attack from…well, the COC, obviously. If you didn't guess that, I want you to get out of this car right now."

We all stood still for about three seconds before Grant rose from his seat glumly and was about to jump out of the car.

"Mr. Newman, please take a seat," Mr. Solomon requests, somewhat exasperated as he continues.

"All we're going to try and do is keep you safe. I repeat, _only_ trying to keep you safe. If it is necessary that we must intervene with force, you will _not_ be part of the action whatsoever. You cannot, again, I repeat, cannot—you know what? _Will not_ be part of it. Do I make myself clear?"

We all collectively nod, but I'm really thinking, 'What a stupid thing to say to eight teenage spies.'

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! I love feedback. I know this is kinda short, but I plan on updating this weekend. Special thanks to my English reviewer: ****Pinklover98!**


	5. Important Author's Note: The Apology

**I'm sorry.**

**I've pretty much been neglecting this story and the truth is that I have no inspiration. Please send me ideas if you wish, but I knew from the beginning that this would be a side story anyways. My main focus is on my other two I have going, at the moment. **

**I will really try to write a chapter within the next week since so many of you like it, but I have to say that I can't promise it will be all that good. **

**I'm sorry about all this, but please send me any ideas you have because those typically give me new inspiration. Please don't be too mad because, as much as I want to write a chapter for this mushy gush story, I just can't.**

**-ForeverAGallagherGirl135**

**(Cam)**


End file.
